Why are you taking off the beard?
by JuliBooth
Summary: Uma barba, um camisa e uma manhã inesquecível.


**_Why are you taking off the beard?_**

**_Autor:_** Juliana Alves

**_Categoria:_** Jisbon, 6ª temporada, Romance, hot

**_Advertências:_** Insinuações ao sexo, Spoiler 6x22

**_Classificação:_** R

**_Capítulos:_** One shot

**_Completa:_** [x] Yes [ ] No

Lisbon acordou com uma forte luz em seus olhos, ela ficou incomodada e colocou o travesseiro na cabeça para tentar amenizar a claridade e voltar a dormir, mas sua tentativa foi em vão ao reparar que o espaço ao seu lado estava vazio. Ela se virou e tocou no lado frio, constatou que Jane tinha saído da cama há algum tempo. Sentando na cama ela sentiu o corpo um pouco dolorido. Fazia um tempo que ela não fazia esse tipo de exercício e Jane saberia disso assim que a visse.

Ela não tinha conversado com ele sobre Pike, ou seja, ele não tinha noção de que as noites em que dormia com Pike era justamente isso, apenas dormir. Ela nunca tinha ido para cama com ele. E Lisbon tinha o pressentimento de que se falasse isso a Jane o ego dele estouraria de orgulho. Mas ela não podia negar que sempre ouve um bloqueio com Pike, e ela achava que esse bloqueio chamava-se, Patrick Jane.

Balançando a cabeça ela sorriu boba ao lembrar do que tinha passado nos últimos dias. Ela tinha aceitado casar-se com um cara que não amava e por pouco não foi embora com ele. Mas escutar Jane falar tão claramente que a amava no voo a deixou desnorteada e ainda mais apaixonada, sem falar que a alegria que sentiu naquele momento era indescritível.

E por falar em alegria..

Ela olhou ao redor e viu as roupas de ambos jogadas pelo chão e não conseguiu conter o riso, eles tinham feito amor pela primeira vez na noite passada. Ela nunca se sentiu tão completa e amada como quando foi beijada por ele. E mesmo agora ela não acreditava do quanto divino tinha sido sua noite mesmo ele estando com o pé machucado. Porém não estava tão ruim como ela pensava, já tinha se passado quase uma semana da sua quase viagem e Abbott tinha os liberados para organizarem tudo.

Saindo da cama ela pegou a camisa de botão dele e vestiu, ela então foi até o banheiro onde sabia que o encontraria. Ao chegar o viu encarando o espelho pensativo, ela não pode deixar de sorrir, simplesmente se encostou na porta e ficou o observando.

- Está tentando se auto hipnotizar? – Questionou ela divertida.

- Só estou pensando.- Disse ele e passou a mão na barba. Estava um pouco grande por causa dos dias atribulados.

- Por que você vai tirar a barba? – Perguntou ela surpresa. – Você gosta dela. Eu gosto dela.

- Você falou que pinica. – Disse ele tão surpreso quanto ela.

- Isso é verdade. E faz cosquinhas.

- Não foi isso que você disse noite passada. – Ele resmungou e virou para o espelho com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Você está bonita na minha camisa.

- Eu sei. – Sorriu ela convencida.

- O que você está usando por baixo? – Perguntou curioso.

Ela o encarou sorridente, passo a passo ela foi até a pia e ficou cara a cara com ele, seus olhos brilhavam como esmeraldas. Com um sorriso totalmente luxuriante ela sentou na bancada da pia, puxou a calça dele em sua direção e o enlaçou com as pernas. Seus rostos ficaram poucos milímetros um do outro, Lisbon assistiu fascinada quando os olhos dele se dilataram e esperaram ansiosos, mas antes que ele mexesse um músculo ela colou sua boca na orelha dele e com a voz rouca disse:

- Nada, Patrick. Não estou vestindo nada.

Lisbon sentiu quando todo o corpo dele se tencionou, ele então a encarou profundamente e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios a beijou selvagemente. Ela até tentou, mas o gemido escapou de seus lábios assim que sentiu a paixão dele, suas veias pareciam incendiar pela velocidade que seu sague corria.

Porém ao sentir que as mãos de Jane subiam por suas coxas levantando a camisa ela parou o beijo. Os olhos dele se abriram em surpresa e ela pode ver que o azul estava totalmente nublado de desejo.

- O que foi? Por que parou? – Questionou ele confuso.

- Eu estava pensando.. eu gosto de você de barba, mas parece que as outras mulheres também gostam. – Disse ela e acariciou seu rosto. – Pode deixar que eu faço isso por você.

- O quê? Agora? – Perguntou ele como se ela tivesse ficado louca. – Acho que não é um bom momento para você ficar com ciúmes, nem para você fazer minha barba.

- Por que não?

- Porque agora.. eu só quero você. – Disse ele ao pé do ouvido dela, isso fez ela se arrepiar, principalmente ao sentir os lábios deles o seu pescoço, na parte mais sensível dele.

- Patrick.. pare. – Falou ela dengosa apreciando as carícias. – Você não vai me distrair.

Falando isso ela o empurrou o suficiente para ficar cara a cara com ele. As pernas dela ainda estavam na cintura de Jane, que o deixava ainda mais desejoso. Lisbon estão pegou o creme de barbear e começou a passar por toda a área da barba, seus gestos eram metódicos e extremamente sensuais, Jane a encarava fascinado e querendo que aquela tortura terminasse de uma vez. Mas sabia que ela tomaria o tempo que fosse preciso. Virando-se mais uma vez para a pia ela pegou a gilete e o encarou séria.

- Fique bem quietinho, Patrick. – Disse ela como se explicasse algo a uma criança. – Se você se mexer eu posso te machucar. Entendeu?

Ele apenas afirmou com um gesto de cabeça e prendeu a respiração, ele nunca tinha pensado que fazer a barba fosse algo tão sensual como naquele momento. Jane nunca tinha feito alguma coisa desse tipo, nenhuma mulher tentou fazer isso com ele e mesmo que tentassem ele não confiaria, mas sabia que só se arriscaria com Lisbon, somente com ela.

Com uma concentração de profissional ela tirou a barba passo a passo, a cada espaço vazio ela passava uma toalhinha removendo os vestígios do creme. Assim que terminou ela o olhou orgulhosa, o trabalho dela tinha ficado perfeito. Jane desviou sua atenção para ela e se olhou no espelho, sorrindo ela percebeu que ela tinha feito um trabalho melhor que ele.

- Você agora já sabe, Teresa. Se nada der certo, sua carreira de barbeira está garantida. – Falou ele voltando a encará-la. Ela soltou uma gargalhada o fazendo rir também, mas Jane tinha outras intenções para ela naquele momento e não era sorrir.

Assim que ela colocou a gilete no lixeiro perto deles, Jane puxou suas pernas em sua direção arrancando dela um gritinho de surpresa, mas ele não deu chance dela revidar cobriu sua boca com a dele e a beijou profundamente. Ele sentiu quando ela envolveu os braços em seu pescoço e retribuiu o beijo com igual paixão.

Dizer que eles arrancaram, literalmente, as roupas seria um eufemismo, assim que eles se viram nus não deixaram de emitir um suspiro de surpresa:

- Uau. – Disseram em uníssono.

- Você é tão linda, Teresa. – Jane comentou e assistiu o rosto dela se tornar vermelho com o elogio.

Sem mais demora Jane se encaixou nela, provando mais uma vez o quanto eles eram perfeitos juntos. E ali, no banheiro apertado do apartamento dela, eles fizeram amor pela segunda vez.

Duas horas depois eles estavam novamente na cama, felizes e satisfeitos. Ele observou enquanto ela adormecia e sorriu.

Naquele momento Patrick Jane percebeu que fazer a barba nunca tinha sido tão divertido.

**_THE END_**


End file.
